


Horror movies

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Sapnap and Dream watch a horror movie that scared Sapnap more than normalDream helps by being half asleep and cuddling him
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Horror movies

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many dreamnap fics in my drafts and none of them are finished so I feel like I owe posting something even if it's short

Sapnap by all means was no scaredy cat it was just this horror movie in question that hit all his fears square in the head.

It was his fault, really, he was the one who suggested he and Dream watch the movie together, and Dream, being a sucker for horror movies agreed. Only once the movie started off with a (cheap) jumpscare that startled him way more than it should have, he realized that he may have made a mistake.

He made a mistake, he could fully confirm that now since he was currently sitting in his bedroom, curled up in a ball while his eyes darted towards every corner of his room back and forth. So yes, mistakes were made and in this moment, yes, Sapnap was a scaredy cat.

Sapnap was going to just stay in his room, cowering in the safety of his bed and keeping away from the edges. What? He wasn't about to be yanked from his bed by whatever demon laid underneath his bed.

Well yes, in hindsight he was probably being stupid about it all but so what? The movie was scary. So when he heard a loud creak come from his closet, he abandoned all plans of staying in bed and hiding and booked it out of his room to Dream's.

Not even knocking, in fear of whatever monster lurking in his closet would get him, Sapnap yanked Dream's bedroom door open, scrambled in, slammed the door then dived into Dream's bed.

Dream woke up, obviously, from the commotion and sleepily questioned what the hell Sapnap was doing. He awkwardly laughed and admitted that he maybe, possibly, was a bit scared because of the movie. Dream just sighed tiredly then closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

"Yeah okay just shove it in my face that you're not affected." He huffed, digging himself into the sheets and wrapping the covers around him more.

Dream grumbled in his sleep, probably about his blankets half being stolen, and shuffled closer to Sapnap, wrapping his arms around the man and nuzzling his head in the former's neck. Sapnap went from being afraid to completely flustered. He couldn't complain though, it was a good distraction. Good enough that Sapnap managed to drift off.

Safe to say, when Sapnap woke up he was no longer afraid and also willing to watch another movie that would scare him shitless if he was able to get Dream cuddles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @willowspore
> 
> ^ updates about fics and me just talking to you guys there!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated thank you if you leave either of those ily ily


End file.
